


Happy

by nowiloveandwilllove



Series: Before and Ever After [1]
Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowiloveandwilllove/pseuds/nowiloveandwilllove
Summary: A series of one-shots at any point of time of North and South





	Happy

"Miss Hale? Rich?!" John wasn't surprised that these were the first words that Fanny unleashed after he and Margaret had told her of their engagement and her future sister-in-law's newfound wealth. The prospect of finally being above her brother was now gone from her. Fanny took out her fan and began cooling herself rapidly

" When is the wedding? " Hannah inquired her son and his fiancée from where they were still standing arm in arm. Margaret's hands held on to John's elbow, John's head leaning towards Miss Hale and his free hand closed on hers. Both of them radiating with happiness

" We haven't decided on a date yet" John answered his mother "but I hope to give an answer soon" He glanced at his fiancée and she gave him a playful smile in return. 

"My aunt and her family in London still have no idea about my engagement but I imagine my lawyer would have informed them of my decision to return to Milton with John" Margaret told Mrs. Thornton "I imagine they will want to meet John properly first before they give their blessing" 

" and will you still marry John even without their blessing?" Mrs. Thornton asked 

Margaret turned her head towards her fiancé and smiled "yes"


End file.
